Haruka Kaminogi
In the present timespace, Haruka is the central protagonist of Noein: Mou Hitori no Kimi e. She is 12 years old and was born in Tokyo, but moved with her mother when she was 8 to Hakodate to live in her mother's childhood home. Originally, her last name was Mayuzumi, but after her parents divorced four years ago, her last name was legally changed to her mother's maiden name of Kaminogi. Haruka is a very fast runner (even faster than Ai), and can easily match or outrun cats and dogs. Personality-wise, Haruka acts very mature for a girl her age. She's also cute, cheerful, smart, caring, kind-hearted, outgoing, spunky, candid, and optimistic (even in dire situations). She never allows herself to be bullied or put-down in any way. As such, she likes to confront her own, and other's problems head-on, and will always stand up for herself, her family, and her friends. And if apologized to, Haruka is very forgiving. At the start of the series, she is a typical 6th grade elementary school student before a ghost hunting trip led by Miho led her to meet Karasu for what she believed to be the first time, although she had previously seen him on a church steeple. Initially unaware of her status as the Dragon Torque, Haruka realized this when she was threatened by Atori, activating her powers. She was attacked several times by the Dragon Knights, but was rescued by an angered, almost crazed Karasu. The two of them were whisked back to La'cryma, where Karasu was tortured and Haruka was imprisoned. She was horrified to find that this timespace's Earth is a postapocalyptic wasteland, and that the scientist presiding over her was her former best friend. When Shangri-La attacked, Haruka was almost drowned to harness her powers, but she was rescued by an exhausted Karasu, who returned her to earth. With his help, she continued to evade the remaining Dragon Knights, but later willingly went with Noein if he spared Yuu and Karasu. Haruka was horrified to find that Noein is yet another version of Yuu, who still loves and longs for her in a very warped, insane manner. Along with Yuu, she denies that Noein is the same as Yuu or Karasu, and destroys his power. She and Yuu return to Earth together, after Karasu promises her that she'll see him again – in fifteen years, when Yuu is grown. Some months later during winter, we see that Haruka is anticipating Yuu's return on vacation, and that she regularly emails him. But she glances over at the church steeple, remembering Karasu. Haruka has a deep, almost supernatural bond with the Yuus from both Earth and La'cryma. Both of them can apparently hear her when she is in distress, even when she is in another timespace. Yuu is initially angry that Haruka is so fond of the blunt, tormented Karasu, unaware that this is because both of them are her beloved Yuu, and that she loves them in the same way. Gallery Haruka.jpg Haruka3.jpg Wiki-background Haruka_outfit_1.jpg Haruka_outfit_2.jpg Haruka_outfit_3.jpg Haruka_outfit_4.jpg Haruka_outfit_5.jpg Haruka_outfit_6.jpg Haruka_outfit_7.jpg Haruka_outfit_8.jpg Cast at 17.jpg|Haruka and her best friends in a future timespace at age 17 Noein cast.jpg Haruka dragon torque.jpg Haruka_and_Yuu.png Haruka and Yu.jpg Haruka and friends.jpg Present day characters.jpg Category:Characters Category:Present day characters